


Pale Moon (SidLink Werewolf AU)

by KinWitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWitch/pseuds/KinWitch
Summary: There was something wrong. His eyes were yellow and...animal like...he then looked at me before letting out another scream and passing out.





	1. Chapter 1

I ran to him at the bridge. "Hello link!" I welcomed him. We was a little late and also a bit faraway from Zoras Domain. He was dressed in his hylian set, it was green this time. "How have you been link? It has been a while since you came here." Link has grown out of his muteness after he met me, we're more than friends now..."I'm alright, I had a bit of trouble getting to the gerudo desert." Link and I had started walking across the bridge to Zora's Domain. He was telling me how to ride a sandseal even though the gerudo desert is no place for a Zora. We were almost there. Zora's Domain was so close now. 

Link and I started running to the next bridge until someone, no, something jumped on the other side of the bridge. It was not Hylian or Zora. It looked like a giant wolf but it looked hylian too. It ran towards us and Link grabbed his shield and blocked its attack. "Sidon run!" I could only stand there. That thing was bigger than Link! He can't possibly fight that thing! The monster clawed at his shield. Its claw went through and threw it off the bridge. 

Link grabbed his travelers sword, it was no bigger than the monsters arm. He cut the monsters arm but it barely bled. The monsters eyes glowed red and jumped on top of Link. "Link!" I ran to him. "No Sidon! Go get help!" He yelled, his sword fell out of his hands. The monster snarled at him and opened its mouth. Lots of large teeth. It then bit Link's shoulder. I could hear the crunch and then Link's agonizing scream. There was lots of blood, too much blood. I grabbed the travelers sword from the ground of the bridge and stabbed the monster, making sure the sword went deep into its skin. The monster screamed and got off of link only to trip against the edge of the bridge and fall to its doom.

"Link!" I ran towards him. He was still screaming. "Link, are you okay?!" Link's blood was on the floor now. "Aaaghh! I-It burns! M-Make it stop!" Link was shaking uncontrollably now. I carried him in my arms all the way to Zora Domains entrance. The guards saw Link in his painful state "What happened to Master Link?!" One of the guards asked. "He's injured, take him to the infirmary!" It was struggle for the guards to bring Link to the infirmary. He kept shaking and screaming in agony. I tried to keep him calm while the doctors were trying to fix his wound. I looked at him and moved his hair away from his eyes. He looked at ceiling and not me.

There was something wrong. His eyes were yellow and...animal like...he then looked at me before letting out another scream and passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the infirmary. Link was sleeping in one of the beds. I walked to his bed. Somehow Link felt my presence and woke up. "Ugh...Sidon?" He looked at me. "Ah! Link, I didn't mean to wake you! I'm sorry!" Link yawned. "Don't worry 'bout it Sidon." He sat up on his bed. Bandages where his wound was. He seemed more tired than he looked. "Link, I think you should really sleep." "I'm fine." He got up from his bed. "What kind of monster even was that?" Link grabbed his clothes and put them on. "I don't know...but we have a library here, so maybe there will be books about Hyrules monsters." I handed Link his hylian hood. 

LINKS P.O.V.  
When I woke up I had a major headache but it faded away after a while. It was now noon. Me and Sidon were at the market place buying our dinner. I also bought rock salt and ice arrows while He was talking with another zoran. It was now 5:30, Me and Sidon were eating Meat and Seafood Fry. Now it was 7:45, I was hanging around in Sidons room. He was reading a book. I stood next to him but something felt wrong. Then I felt pain.

I heard Link stumble and fall to the floor. "Link are you okay?" I saw him start to groan in pain. "Link, whats wrong? Are you hurt?" He wouldn't answer me. "Ngghh...S-Sidon" Something was going on with Link now. His ears started to extend and started to get...furry? "Gaah!" His legs were longer but were weirdly shaped now. They looked like the hind legs of a wolf.

"Link! Your legs!" Link panted. "Damn! It hurts Sidon! Everything hurts! I...I need to take these stupid bandages off!"Link struggled on the floor. "Link no! Your wound isn't healed yet!" I grabbed link. "You musn't take it off-" His eyes were glowing a bright yellow. "L-Link?" I was a bit scared now. Link put his hand on my shoulder. He had claws now, fur was growing at his elbow to his wrist. I looked at him.

"Link c'mon, You're scaring me..." "Huh?" His eyes returned to normal. He fell to the floor. "Nghh..." I grabbed him. He had fangs and a tail now. "My whole body aches." "You can take my bed for the night, Link." I carried him and put him on my bed. "What about you?" He asked. "I have to do some research." After that, Link was lights out. I sneaked to the library. I looked at the titles of the books and found one called "Hyrule creatures". I opened the book and looked for anything about the monster that attacked Link.

Instead I found something interesting. The "Werewolf".


	3. Chapter 3

The Werewolf is an interesting monster. Barely known in any of Hyrule. The monster's bite is rather very agonizing and can make other hylians werewolves too. The first transformation is more excruciating than the others but after some more transformations the body gets used to it. The full moon and blood moon are important days to werewolves, since their bloodlust becomes more uncontrollable and so do their tranformations-

Thats all the page has.

I decided to bring the book with me to my room. Link was sleeping on my bed peacefully, his face almost covered by the blanket. I sat down at my desk and looked for anything else that might be useful in the book. There was only bokoblins and lizalfos in the book so far but there wasn't enough time. It was dawn and sunlight was peeking through the curtains. Link stirred a bit, his ears turned to normal. A zoran is going to come with breakfast soon. I hid the book in a cabinet, if anyone finds it they'll be asking what I'm doing with it then they'll find out about Link. Will they think he's a monster?

There was a knock on the door and I opened it. "Prince Sidon, your breakfast is ready." The zoran was holding a plate an omelette. "Thank you fellow zoran." I grabbed the plate and closed the door. "Link. I got breakfast." Link stirred before waking up. "?" Link looked at me. He yawned (he still had his fangs) then went to sleep again. "Link c'mon you have to eat." I nudged him a little. "Liiiinnk! C'mon! It's getting cold!" I took off the covers off him only to see bandages sprawled against the floor.

"Link! Why did you take them off?" Link got up, his wound didn't look any better. "Those bandages were bothering me." He took the plate and started eating. I let out a sigh. "You should put them on again." I grabbed the bandages from the bed and tried to put them back on. He actually growled at me. I stopped before he could get pissed off at me. "I found something interesting in a book about that monster yesterday." He looked at me. "Did you find anything about what happened to me?"

"Yes. You're a werewolf." Link looked a me a bit puzzled. "A what?" "A werewolf, Link. You've become a werewolf." Link was still confused. I grabbed the book from the cabinet and showed him the page. "It seems to be a monster that is able to transform into some...wolf thing...in the night." "So...I'm a...monster?" Link finished his omelette. "What? No! You're not a monster!" I hugged link. "What if...nevermind." Link said. He hugged back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more short! >w<

Its been a week now. Link has gotten used to used to his transformations. Sweet Hylia. He transforms every single night! Was that in the book? Well at least Link was able to stop two of his transformations. Hes been trying so hard. Sometimes when Link transforms, it doesn't feel right, it's like he's not there. He doesn't talk at all when he's in his werewolf state and if I get too close his eyes turn yellows and he just growls at me. It's strange. I noticed things when he's human too. He has a larger appetite now (maybe he can eat all the fish in an entire lake!) And he's faster than any of the Zora here. He told me that he can smell almost everything in the area, its amazing. I never noticed this, but, sometimes Link's eyes turn yellow when he's also human, it mostly happens when he's angry and sometimes I don't even know why.

So far, nothing in the book that talks about werewolves. It's already midnight. I heard something on my balcony. I opened the doors and saw Link sitting on the edge. He looked scared, it looked like he was trying to hide it. I yawned a bit. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He just stared blankly at me. I facepalmed. Of course, I forgot he doesn't talk. "Hey, can you get down from there? You can fall off like that." Link understood me and got down. Why was he even here? Especially on the balcony? 

Links ears were flat. Something was up. "Hey, Link, is something wrong?" I stepped closer to him. He flinched a little. I put my hand out to him. He didn't growl or anything. Yep. Something was up. I put my hand on his head. His ears moved a bit. Oh. A nightmare probably. I messed with his hair a bit to make him feel better and it actually did. I went back to looking for something in the book and Link watched me. He's never that scared, even as a human to make him just get on my balcony like that.

Link woke me up. I fell asleep at my desk and he put the book back in the cabinet. "Hey Link, are you okay?" I asked. He was sitting against the wall. "Yeah, why?" "Nothing just asking." I could see it in his eyes, he was lying.


	5. Chapter 5

LINKS P.O.V.  
I transformed. Sidon was there asking if I was okay. I ran over to him. I had no control over my body! I couldn't stop myself! Sidon was scared now. I lashed out at him and struck his leg. He screamed and fell to the floor. I scratched his face, he started to bleed. "Link! W-What are you doing?!" I could only growl. One final blow, this time at his chest. The cut was deep. His eyes were dull. His body wasn't moving. I killed him.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I transformed in my sleep. I could only look at my hands. These damn wretched hands. I needed somewhere to cry. I didn't want to be alone either. I got out of my bed and ran. I needed to cry, just anywhere would be okay. I found a balcony and sat down. Good. Then someone opened the door. Shit. It was Sidon. He was asking me why I was here. He then put his hand on my head, I flinched a little. He messed with my hair, probably to make me feel better.

He kept looking for something about werewolves in that book he found. After a while he fell asleep on his desk. I sat against the wall looking at him. I don't want to hurt him, even in my dreams.

BACK TO SIDONS P.O.V.  
Link was mostly quiet the whole day. I kept looking at me for some reason. We decided to go to the library to find more information about the werewolves. Link helped me look for books that might have the subject. We found some references to the werewolf but that was it. There atleast has be some other book here that explains everything! Wait. Maybe thats it! Maybe the information we need isn't in a book!

"Link, c'mon!" Link followed me outside the library. "Uh, where are we going?" He was confused. I looked at him. "As a child, my father always told me that there were secret stone monuments here. Maybe theres information here somewhere, but we need to look harder." I explained. Link stared at me. "Maybe they are near the stone monuments that are near here."

"Great idea, Link!" I ran across the bridge and he followed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Link were at the South of Upland Zorana. Link was sitting down while I was looking for clues. "Ugh, so far we found nothing, do you have any ideas Link?" Link was trying to kill a bird with his bow. "I don't know, we should go back, it's getting late." Link ran to get the bird he just killed but then slipped and fell. "Ahhh! Sidon!" I ran to where he slipped. He fell in the water. It was a long drop. I dived down and looked for him. He wasn't there.

I couldn't find him. Shit. I then saw some blood leading to the waterfall behind Zora's Domain. I swam behind the waterfall. There was a huge cave. I saw Link coughing on the ground. "Link!" I ran to him. His leg was bleeding badly. "Link are you okay?" Link tried to stand up. "Y-Yeah, I hit some rocks when I fell but I also found a stone monument." He pointed behind him. The monument was more bigger than the other ones around Zora's Domain.

"The Blood Moon is the most important day to a werewolf. It the only day where they transform into a full wolf. These creatures will kill anything near them on a Blood Moon so be cautious. They can smell blood a mile away. Only hylians can become a werewolf if they get bitten, other species have no effects. These creatures have huge appetite so they eat lots of meat and fish. These creatures are dangerous, if you have a weapon, kill them immediately."

Link groaned. His leg still bleeding. "Link, I'm taking you to Zora's Domain so you can fix your wound." I carried him. Link looked at me surprised. "S-Sidon! You can't! I'm almost gonna transform! No one can see me like that!" Link panicked. I couldn't leave him here. The moon was already out and he transformed. I looked at him worried. I put him down against the wall of the cave and ripped the sleeve of his clothing. I then wrapped it around his wound. That should atleast help.

Link calmed down a bit. I sat down next to him. His ears moved listening to the sound of the waterfall and the fish swimming around. After a while, he fell asleep then I did too.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up. Link wasn't next to me. I stood up and walked around. There was blood in the water. Fuck. I saw Link sitting on a rock and I quickly swam to him. Link was eating...a zora. His mouth was covered in blood as he chomped on the zora's meat. He's eating Bazz. Oh my fucking god. Link looked at me and snarled. "Link! Why are you-" Link grabbed me by the neck. I struggled but his grasp was too strong. Link reached in for a bite of my skin. Shit. I slapped Link which only made him angrier. Link licked the blood on a mouth. I grabbed his arm before he could attack me and Link growled. "Link! Stop it!" He finally calmed down and I let go of him. Link turned away from me and continued eating..."Link, why did you kill him?" He stopped and looked at me. "Jeez...why don't you talk in your werewolf form?" I asked.

"S...i...do..n..." It seemed like talking was hard for Link in his form. I looked at him with interest. Link looked so focused. "Si...d-" His ears flinched and he growled. "Bazz? Are you here?" It was Mei. She started swimming closer. Link snarled and jumped into the water. "Link! No!" All that followed was screams from Mei. Link ripped Mei's skin with his claws. "Stop it!" I yelled at him. Link growled. 

Mei kept screaming as I tried to pull Link away from her. He then cut Mei's throat with his claws and blood squirted on him. I let go of him. Holy shit. Link pushed me away from him. I stayed there frozen in fear. Link startled biting down of piece of her arm.

I guess...werewolfs have a taste for zora.


	8. Chapter 8

I've spent 4 days not speaking a word to Link.

He doesn't remember but he believed me when I told he had killed two zora and ate them.

Maybe it's just his wolf side?

They are animals after all.

I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, thinking of what I should do next. I lied on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

Something grabbed my throat tightening it. I woke up and tried to breathe. It was Link in his human form. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. "L...in...k-" His grasp tightened more. He finally let go. I coughed a few times and got up. "L-Link! Why did you do that?!" Tear droplets stained the sheets. "I'm sorry. I can't hold back any longer." His voice cracked. Link looked skinny. "Have you even ate?" I asked concerned. 

"No."

"Link, you need to eat something." 

"You're right..." Link's eyes glowed a menacing yellow and he pinned me on my bed. He leaned in to bite me. I slapped him. "Link, stop it!" I yelled at him. He backed away from me. "Sidon, I can't hold back any longer." Link turned into a werewolf and growled. Fuck. If I didn't give him any food then I would die. "Stop that already, Imma look for food alright?" I was slightly annoyed by the fact that he can't last a minute without trying to eat me.

I returned to Link with meat skewer. That should atleast fill him up. He snatched the skewer from my hand and chomped down on it. "I'm sorry, Link." I patted his head gently. Link looked at me confused then dropped the skewer. 

He instantly fell asleep.


End file.
